The stitching of a softball forms ridges that affect the aerodynamics of the ball and its movement during flight. A pitcher may take advantage of this fact by spinning the ball relative to its seams in a manner that causes the ball to curve, rise, or drop, thereby making it more difficult to hit.
In fast pitch softball, a pitcher throws a softball with an underarm delivery, which permits the throwing of unique pitches, including the rise ball and the drop ball. A rise ball is a pitch in which the softball rises between the time when a pitcher releases the ball and the time when it reaches the plate. Conversely, a drop ball is a pitch in which the softball drops between the time when the pitcher releases the ball and the time when it reaches the plate. The movement in these pitches is obtained by spinning the ball relative to a central axis of the ball parallel to its seams—back spin to throw a rise ball and forward spin to throw a drop ball.
The rise ball and the drop ball are among the most effective pitches in fast pitch softball. They are also among the most difficult to throw for a number of reasons. First, a high rate of pitch speed is required to effect the desired ball movement; at minimum, pitch speeds of approximately fifty-five (55) miles per hour are required, and pitch speeds in excess of sixty (60) miles per hour are preferred. Second, precision is required for the positioning of the softball in the pitcher's hand, or the pitcher's grip, as the softball must be released so that it spins along a central axis substantially parallel to its seams. Third, these pitches require a fast spin rate to effect the desired movement, preferably a rate of at least twenty-three (23) revolutions per second. Finally, the softball must be released correctly to effect the desired movement.
These challenges make learning how to throw an effective rise ball or drop ball difficult, if not impossible, for the vast majority of fast pitch softball players. Most younger players (typically fourteen to fifteen years of age and younger) are not able to throw a softball at fast enough speeds to throw a rise ball or a drop ball. Thus, it is difficult, if not impossible, for them to practice the correct technique for doing so with a standard softball. And even if the necessary pitch speed can be achieved with a standard softball, there are many other factors (spin rate, spin direction, release) that can prevent one from throwing these pitches successfully. Thus, one who is attempting to throw a rise ball or a drop ball with a standard softball, but not achieving the desired movement, is left to wonder which of these factors is causing the problem.
The invention disclosed herein eliminates these problems by providing a softball pitching aid that enables its user to throw rise balls and drop balls—and to practice the form required to do so—at slower pitch speeds, in the range of thirty (30) to forty (40) miles per hour. Specifically, the invention comprises a ball with a plurality of symmetrical slots disposed about a central axis. When thrown correctly, the symmetrical slots interact with the air (much like the seams on a softball would, but in more exaggerated fashion) to cause the ball to rise or drop, depending on its spin direction. Further, the ball is constructed of lightweight material, such as polyurethane foam. These features of the invention enable younger players or players with slower pitch speeds to use it to practice throwing rise balls and drop balls at slower speeds with a ball that, if thrown with the correct form, rises or drops.
The invention further assists its user in obtaining a desirable spin rate, achieving a correct spin direction (which translates into seam alignment when throwing an actual softball), and perfecting a correct release. The plurality of symmetrical slots guides the user to place his or her fingers on the ball correctly, thereby promoting the correct spin direction and a proper release. The sides of the symmetrical slots also provide the user with a means to exert extra leverage on the ball during the throw to achieve a desirable spin rate.
The invention further assists its user in providing instant visual feedback as to whether a pitch was thrown correctly through its two-tone color scheme. The contrasting colors allow the user to discern the spin direction of the ball after the ball is released and during its flight. Thus, the ball provides instant visual feedback as to whether it is spinning as intended.